What I Can Teach You
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Dawn shows Scott how to meditate in nature. Scott takes Dawn out to see his friends. Both find out that the other's preferred activities aren't so bad. Dott one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, Dawn would have lasted longer in ROTI and Dott would have become canon.**

* * *

**What I Can Teach You**

Dawn is walking out the front door when she pauses and turns to Scott, who is watching TV.

"Scott, I'm going out to the woods to meditate. Would you like to come with me?" Dawn asks. Scott turns around to face Dawn, an irritated look on his face.

"Really? We've been living together for two weeks, and you're already trying to force your creepy habits onto me?" Scott asks, rolling his eyes. Dawn narrows her eyes at Scott.

"Meditating isn't creepy, it's calming. Your aura tells me you're stressed, so I think this could help you to lose it." Dawn explains. Scott sighs, knowing he can't argue with that. He's been having a tough time at work, and he's worried about getting fired, especially after his last shift, where he snapped at a customer who couldn't make up their mind.

"Fine, I'll try your meditating rubbish, Moonbeam, but only if you come with me when I meet up with my friends tonight." Scott smirks. Dawn's smile fades. After Total Drama All Stars, Scott made friends with Duncan and Geoff, and Dawn thought they were bad news, if Duncan's criminal background and Geoff's party-hard attitude were anything to go by.

"Okay, Scott. Just tell them to bring Courtney and Bridgette along so I don't feel so out of place." Dawn suggests, not wanting to be surrounded by drunken men, as she expected to happen. "Let's go now." Dawn straightens her jacket as Scott gets off the couch.

As they exit the house, Scott can't help but say; "I'm sure it won't help," earning himself a light punch on the arm.

* * *

Dawn sits cross-legged on a stump, her eyes closed and softly humming. She is totally at peace. In contrast, Scott is on another stump, awkwardly seated and constantly moving around, and opening his eyes occasionally.

"Scott, please try to sit still. You won't relax if you keep moving around. Straighten your back and put your arms on your legs." Dawn speaks without opening her eyes, making Scott jump.

He follows Dawn's instructions and closes his eyes. As he sits, he tries to empty his mind as Dawn told him to. With the problem of work at the back of his mind, Scott feels a lot calmer, and even has a small smile on his face.

Dawn smiles as well, as she feels that Scott's aura has turned a light shade of blue, signifying that he's at peace.

* * *

After an hour, Dawn opens her eyes and breathes in the fresh air. She gets off the stump and walks over to Scott, who is still meditating. She takes the time to look at him. She looks at his freckles, which she thinks are adorable, even though he hates them. She sees his small smile and lightly touches his face.

"Scott? It's time to go." Dawn whispers, and Scott's eyes flicker open, and he looks straight at Dawn, who has a warm smile on her face. He leans up and catches her lips in a kiss, and although she is surprised at first, Dawn returns the kiss. When they break apart, Scott stands up and wraps his arms around Dawn's waist.

"What's all this about?" Dawn asks, pleasantly surprised by Scott's affection.

"Well, Moonbeam, I saw your face, and I couldn't help but think how beautiful you are. Oh, and maybe the meditation did help. I feel a lot calmer now." Scott says, looking down into Dawn's eyes, a light blush on his cheeks. Dawn's face lights up, and she hugs Scott.

"Thank you, Scott! I think you look very handsome when you're completely calm." Dawn replies, cuddling into Scott's arms. Scott's smile returns to his face. Maybe being in nature isn't so bad, especially if it makes Dawn happy.

* * *

That night, Scott and Dawn enter the club, and although Scott looks around for his friends, Dawn can't help but look down, slightly unnerved by the dark auras she can sense. When Scott notices Dawn's uneasiness, his expression softens.

"Moonbeam? What's wrong?" Scott asks, concerned. Dawn looks up at Scott, and forces a smile.

"It's just all the auras. So many of them are negative, and it scares me a little." Dawn admits, looking down. Scott puts a hand under her chin and forces her to look into his eyes, which are glinting like steel.

"Listen to me, Dawn. I don't want you to feel nervous, because I would never let anything happen to you, okay? I'll always be there for you." Scott reassures her, a smirk on his face. Dawn smiles back, and grabs his hand.

"Thank you, Scott. I feel much better. I think I sense your friends over there, by the window." Dawn replies, pointing towards a table near the back.

Scott leads Dawn through the crowd to the table, where Duncan, Geoff, Courtney and Bridgette are seated. Duncan waves them over, his other arm around Courtney, who has an irritated expression on her face.

"Hey, Scott! Glad you could make it! And Dawn! What a surprise!" Duncan greets, slapping Scott a high-five and nodding at Dawn, who gives a small wave.

"Hey, man! How's it going, dude? Heard you had a tough time at work. That bites!" Geoff says, slapping Scott on the back.

While Scott talks to his friends, Dawn attempts to talk to the girls. "Hello, how are you two?" she asks.

"I'm great, there were some great waves today!" Bridgette responds happily. When Dawn turns to Courtney, she gives Dawn a glance and looks away.

"Fine." Courtney sharply responds, causing Dawn and Bridgette to raise their eyebrows.

"Courtney! It was a simple question, be nice!" Bridgette reprimands, but before Courtney can retort, Dawn intervenes.

"It's okay, I can see that you have a lot on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?" Dawn asks, offering Courtney a soft smile and putting her hand on Courtney's, but Courtney pulls away.

"How could you help me? You and Scott seem to have a perfect relationship. There's nothing you can help me with." Courtney asks, crossing her arms.

"I can't offer any relationship advice, but I can read your palm and see if I can identify the problem?" Dawn suggests. When Courtney sees that she's sincere, she sighs.

"Okay, if you think it'll help." Courtney says, holding out her hand. Dawn takes her hand and looks at the ridges on her palm, reading what they tell her.

* * *

By reading her palm, Dawn figures out that the problem is that Duncan doesn't feel free with all of Courtney's relationship rules, especially after his time in jail. Courtney thanks Dawn and, impressed, Bridgette also asks for a palm reading. Dawn tells Bridgette that she and Geoff will have a happy relationship, and most of the hard times have already passed. Bridgette was ecstatic at the news.

Walking out of the club and driving back home, Dawn and Scott have time to talk about the night.

"I'm sorry I couldn't focus on you that much tonight… How was it?" Scott asks, scratching the back of his head.

"It wasn't actually that bad. I read Courtney and Bridgette's palms, and we talked for the rest of the night." Dawn replies, reflecting on their conversation. Scott shakes his head in amusement.

"You read their palms? Only you would, Moonbeam!" Scott snickers, earning a light shove from Dawn, but she can't help but smile as well.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little strange. How were your friends?" Dawn asks, since she hadn't been paying attention to what Scott was doing.

"They're good, we were just catching up on things. We organised a guy's night next Saturday, so we can catch up." Scott informs Dawn. Dawn was about to tell Scott that she wanted him to be with her on Saturday night, she remembered what she had told Courtney, and how Scott was stressed about work.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I'll organise a girl's night with Courtney and Bridgette then, too." Dawn muses. Scott smiles to himself at Dawn's plans.

"You got along with them? That's great, Moonbeam!" Scott says, his smile widening. Dawn has her own smile on her face. Maybe crowded places with friends aren't that bad, especially if it makes Scott happy.

* * *

After they got home, Scott and Dawn decided to do their favourite activity together; go into the backyard and gaze at the stars. Scott lay down on the grass, and Dawn puts her head on Scott's chest.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight. They're really glowing." Dawn comments, snuggling into Scott. Scott wraps an arm around Dawn and looks over at her. Dawn feels his stare and looks to him.

"The stars may be beautiful, but the most beautiful one is you." Scott states, internally hoping Dawn doesn't find the line too corny, and blushing heavily. To his relief, she seems to love it, as she matches his blush and leans in to kiss him. Scott leans in as well and their lips meet. When they break apart, both have smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Dawn."

"I love you too, Scott." The couple return to staring at the stars in each other's embrace.

* * *

**And that's the end of my Dott fic! Did you like it? Was it too cheesy, or were they OOC? Tell me what you thought in a review, and especially if you would like to see more Dott from me! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
